Blazes Wings
by pyroman-15
Summary: Blaze is torn between the job that he loves, working as an assassin, and freedom. I think you know which one he'll pick. My first fanfic, most of the plot in the beginning belongs to Winged Alchemist. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Pliskin Yu walked off of the stage towards his bodyguards, the curtains closing behind him. He had just given a speech about a company called _Itex_. About how they were supposedly performing ilegal experiments on _children_. He was quite proud of himself for how emotional he had gotten his audience, though nervous at what might happen to him if Itex found out. Mentally patting himself on the back, he slowly walked down the step backstage. He looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him. Glancing around quickly, saw his three personal gaurds coming up behind the hooded figure. "Can I help you?" Pliskin asked the dark figure in front of him. Though the upper part of his face was covered, Pliskin saw the figure smirk, just as his gaurds arrived and drew their guns. In an instant, the figure pulled off his cloak and flipped it into the air, shrouding him from everyones view. Outside in the auditorium, the people slowly filing out heard three shots and a scream that was cut off abruptly. Spinning around, the crowd saw the curtains parting, revealing Pliskin pinned up against the wall with a long ornate knife in his chest. His three gaurds were stuck to the wall in a similar fashion below him. Above Pliskin, written in blood, was "Don't let this be Yu". Someone in the crowd screamed. Outside, nobody saw the tall dark figure take to the sky on a pair of giant _wings._

**A/N: Okay, I know its short, but it's the prolouge(?). If anyone recognizes the plot, it's from **_**Assassination of Memories**_** by White Wing Alchemist. Best story ever. And as for my story. Read it, love it **_**REVIEW!!!!**_** You might get a special part in my story. 'Cause I need characters. Powers and description included.**


	2. Transfer

"Experiment 31A2E, report to the Wardens office." Great. I rolled my eyes and got up from the cafeteria type table I was eating at. This was the second time the Warden called me down today. I got to the door and waited as the Eraser gaurds put my special negative-energy cuffs on my wrists and ankles. Once they were on, the Erasers started to lead me down the series of labrynth like hallways to the Wardens office. On the way, I looked to my left as we passed the big metal double doors that I've seen every day of my life. Or as long as I can remember. Hearing the screams, I lifted my nose slightly, inhaling a waft of air coming from between the two doors. I sifted through the smells until I came across my catalyst. Fear. I lived for it, awaiting each and every minute for it. On some anamalistic level, I craved it. I let out a small growl, scaring one of my gaurds. I smirked openly at his skittishness, causing him to blush and mumble something to his counterpart. I didn't bother listening in. It didn't matter what they thought, they were lower life-forms. We finally arrived at the heart of the entire complex, the Wardens office. One of the gaurds, the one I had scared earlier, knocked tentatively on the door. I chuckled, again mocking his timidness. He glanced at me, blushing yet again. "Experiment 31A2E here, um, Sir". The door hissed slightly, inaudible to even Eraser ears. "Come in", I heard the Wardens thick southern voice say. Stepping in all at once, our little group faced the Warden. You two are dismissed he told my gaurds. Saluting, they quickly turned and left. Turning back to me, he seemed to look me up and down. "Well, Boy. It looks like someone up top likes yer work" he said glancing at the door behind his desk. I looked too, in time to see a tall, lanky man step through the doorway. "You must be experiment 31A2E," he said jovially. "Blaze" I retorted cooly. "Right, er, _Blaze_. We are intrested in having you work with us" he said. "and _We_ are?". "The Organization". "Another branch of Itex?" "...Yes" "And what would I be doing there?" "The samething you do here, though our facility is more rewarding". I looked over at the Warden. He looked back, indifferent. "Okay. I'm in." "Good. You can call me Father."

__________________________________________

**A/N: Okay. I know you guys are reading this, why won't your **_**REVIEW**_**!?!?!? I need some feedback people! And I still need characters. So, lets review! Or I'll sick Blaze on you...**

**Blaze: He's not kidding guys! I **_**will**_** hunt you down...**


	3. Blazes Description

**A/N: This chapters all about Blaze! Go figure. Anyway, what I mean is his description. You get to "see" what he looks like, personality, etc. This is only because I've got writers block since people won't **_**REVIEW**_** with characters and ideas. So this ones gonna be even shorter than the rest.**

**_______________________________________**

Name: Experiment 31A2E - Blaze

Occupation: Assassin

Hight: 5'9

Weight: 115 lb.

Age: 15

Eyes: Dark brown/Red

Hair: Black

Wings: Dark Red (Dragon)

Description: Blaze is an assassin working for Itex/Organization. He has 3 basic personalities, Jokester, Silent, and Insane. He fights with dual High Frequency _ninjato'_ , an assortment of knives: from throwing to his ornate assassin knives, a seemingly endless supply of _shuriken_: from normal to special explosives, flashbangs, and two silenced pistols: modified so that it uses much smaller bullets to fit more in one clip. This also reduces the power, so he doesn't use them much.

Power: he has extremely hard scales he can grow, and can morph into a dragonized form (Insane), controls fire, moves faster than normal human.

__________________________________________

**So theres Blaze. If theres something you don't like or wanna add, tell me! I'm still taking new characters. You don't even have to log on! **_**JUST **__**REVIEW**__**!!!!!! **_**Ill even show you my myspace!**

**Blaze: They don't wanna see that! Its as boring as this story!**

**Me: Shut Up Blaze!**

**Blaze: You know its true.**

**Me: *sob* I know!!! I'm so boring!!!**

**Blaze: Pathetic. Please review so he'll stop.**


	4. Past in Blazes

**A/N: ****So if any of you guys are reading Assassination of Memories, good for you! Special thanks to ****White Wing Alchemist for letting me use her character; **Shadows; **and any other characters I may inadvertently use. And another shoutout to VenomShadowCatt for giving me a character!!! So anyway, on to the story that you may or may not be reading. I wouldn't know, nobody's reviewing...**

__________________________________________

After our conversation in the Wardens office, I was sent to the sleeping quarters to pick up my things. All the Erasers flinched as I walked in. Luxuriating in the fear being generated by my arrival, I slowly walked over to my bunk, the heels of my boots making light _click_s every time they hit the ground. Reaching under the mattress with my still bound hands, I pulled out a small closed shoebox. Turning on my heel, I strode through the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I walked up the stairs to the roof with the helicopter landing pad, my Eraser guard accompanying me. We reached the helicopter just as the guy who called himself _Father_ stepped onto it. Just before I got on, the Erasers came up to me and hesitantly deactivated the cuffs with a remote. During his hesitation I growled at him to hurry up. As soon as the cuffs were off, I punched the Eraser once in the nose, causing him to fall back down the stairs followed by a scream and a stream of blood. Hopping lightly onto the helicopter, I took my seat next to Father and stared out the window as we took off, my wings itching for me to take off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I fell asleep on the way to the Organization (it was a really long flight!). After we landed, an Eraser guard came to lead me to the mess hall. The guard disappeared as I got to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and sauntered in. My immediate glance around the room revealed that most of the tables were filled up with Erasers. About three were empty, and one, I noticed, had two girls around my age sitting next to each other. Next, I saw the line for food. I walked over to it and got behind the last Eraser. Looking down, I saw the corner of something black that reeked of leather and paper. I used my slight of hand to snatch the wallet, smirking smugly to myself. As I took a step forward, I heard someone mutter "copy cat". Ignoring the mysterious mutterer, I followed the shrinking line of Erasers to the food. Or at least I thought it was food. It was a grey, oatmeal looking pile. Yummy. I grabbed tray, extending my claws through the plastic to scare the "Chef". Spinning on my heel, I searched for a place to sit. All the tables looked pretty full , except for the empty two and the one with just the two girls and a handful of jumpy looking Erasers (and I wasn't sitting by myelf on my first day). As I passed behind the two girls, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of blood and just plain unwashedness wafting from the taller girl. I walked up to the seat across from the two girls and started eating. "Tastes better than the other stuff, at least" I muttered to myself. "Better than what, exactly?", the smelly one said. Pausing, I looked up and said "Better than fodd that tastes horrible", the food at my branch had tasted like boiled cardboard. "So who are you?" the stinky one said. Ignoring her, I continued eating. "Tell me your name. That's an order from a higher ranked assassin!" I stopped eating, she had hit a nerve. I don't take orders well. I slowly reached down to my throwing knives. No one seemed to notice except for the smaller girl next to the Stinky One. The one with pale skin. I fingered the dragon design on the side of one of the knives. Just as the Stinky one opened her mouth again, I pushed the table back throwing tw knives at the same time, causing her to slam into three others on her way to the wall where she was pinned by the knives. I easily jumped the 20 feet between us, landing directly in front of her. As soon as I landed, I - "When do we engage the target?" the black-haired girl next to me asked. "Huh?" When Do We Engage?" she said again, slower. Glancing down, I stared into the caves we had just watched Shadows walk into. "The next time she comes out, I guess" I replied. "Ari's gonna be pissed were after his target." she stated. I shrugged "Does it look like I care?" Just then, an overwhelmingly strong sweet smell over came my senses. I looked down as I saw Shadows exiting the cave at the same time a pale-skinned male came running at her. "Aw, crap" I said as I jumped down, unsheathing my HF ninjato...


	5. Back Burning

I wasn't pleased by the fact that I'd probably have to save Shadows' butt then kick it right afterward. Yet that didn't happen, dropping down from the cliff, Feuer (one of the ninjatos) in hand, I watched as Shadows whirled that familiar deadly look on her face. The pale-skinned male continued to run at her with his mouth opened in a snarl revealing sharp fangs. Idiot. She just stood there like she was waiting for him to kill her, he charged onward. I was several feet from the ground when her hand shot out, silver blood splattering in all directions. The male's feet flew out from underneath him, what was left of his head fell from Shadows' hand as he collapsed to the ground. That even grossed me out a little. I landed silently a couple feet away from her those inhuman electric blue eyes that stared unblinkingly at me so familiar it was if I was seeing an old friend again. I almost snorted at the thought, Shadows wasn't even close to a friend she was just an old partner, right? Silver covered her right hand at her side, a silver pool started to form around the lifeless mass behind Shadows.

"Blaze." She breathed and I instantly flinched. The way she talked was different, still that calm strong feminine purr yet it wasn't the usual deadly viper's hiss that was mixed in. The black-haired girl, Vio, my new partner, had stayed up on the cliff waiting for me. Shadows stood like a statue, eyes looking me up and down. I looked at her too. She wasn't wearing what I have normally seen her in even in the months I had been pulled from the First Branch of the Organization. She was wearing a white blouse that was tucked into her black pants, her favoured gun, Zephyr, in a gun holster attached to a belt draped around her waist. Her eyes didn't hold that dangerous fire anymore, though they held a deadly glint, a knowing look almost glazing over the glint. "You've come to kill me." It wasn't a question. The stench of the corpse behind Shadows was making my other personality bubble up to the surface of my mind. My grip tightened on the blade, why was I even hesitating? I should have killed her by now. At the Second Branch of the Organization the big boss, Dr. Millstone, had ordered me to kill Shadows after Ari had failed to do something. What he failed to do I wasn't told. Shadows was still calm, none of that fear I craved even present to her at all. Since I had seen her she had gotten... talkative. Shadows usually had stuck to one word or few syllable sentences, I had liked her silence.

"Blaze you have to leave that place. I did." That's why Dr. Millstone wanted her dead, she went against the Organization. I still don't know why I stayed frozen in battle position, why I didn't drive this sword through her chest like I was supposed to. "I'm not going to kill you. I will defend myself if you attack." Shadows continued, my jaw set as I tried to urge myself to spring forward. **KILL HER!! RIP HER TO PIECES. IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I WILL. I WANT TO TASTE HER FEAR AS SHE DIES.** Aww crap. It seemed the other me wanted to her dead to. "Blaze," she finally said, snapping me out of my trance. I reached into my pocket for the bottle of pills I kept there. Popping four in my mouth and swallowing them dry, I looked back up at Shadows. She had stepped forward with her guard down. I launched myself forward, blade directed for Shadows' heart. I wanted to make this as quick as possible. She flipped over top of me in a no-hand cartwheel; I swung the blade around to catch her as she landed. Shadows wasn't there.

I whirled around trying to find her noticing a large wolf retreat into the forest. Another whirl and I saw Shadows disappear into the trees. Well this put a corck into my plans; I ran after Shadows, Vio jumping down off the cliff as I went on the hunt not waiting for her. Shadows' scent had disappeared into thin air, so I had to rely heavily on my ears as I heard the light footfall of her cat-quiet feet.

Panther Shadows was running away from me. The irony.

It must have been a mistake; the Shadows I knew would have shot with no question, no hesitation, no emotion. She wouldn't run away like a coward. She wasn't as ready to kill as she had used to be. Shadows kept her distance ahead of me, her footsteps always one step ahead of mine. Then they were gone. I stopped straining my ears for the slightest snap of twig or Shadows familiar blood covered scent. I twig snapped behind me yet I stayed still as Vio walked up behind me. "You lost the target?" she said in accusation. I held my hand up to tell her to shut up. Shadows may have run off but I don't think she had entirely up and left. Even though she had changed drastically it wasn't like her to completely leave when faced by an opponent.

I couldn't bring myself to launch out in another attack as I turned towards Shadows' breathing from where she was standing on a large fir-tree branch about eight feet off the ground. "Blaze listen to me, you can't keep following Father's orders." She said almost pleadingly. This was the person who told me always to listen to what Father said, who punched me in the face if I went against Father's rule, who did she think she was telling me now not to listen to him?! Then again, she was Panther Shadows, the assassin Father was most proud of. My gut almost coiled again. The Warden hadn't picked favorites before, Father did making me furious. I wanted to be better than her, Ari had told me in all hatred that if I hadn't taught Shadows anything she would have stayed well below me in rank. But I knew right away even if I was higher ranked than her Father would favour her more, I wanted that so much.

I put my hand out to stop the Vio from attacking. "Cool it Blitz", I muttered to her. I was the one who was going to kill Shadows, me and only me. "Blaze please, you're going insane, stop before you lose what little sanity you have left." Shadows begged calmly. She was right. I hated how each time I came back from a mission, it was harder to keep The Animal calm. The pills I was given only worked half the time, so I was constantly Shifting and slaughtering anything around me: Copies, experiments, scientists...

She was still begging, even using please to win me over. She'd have to try harder. "Blaze would you just listen to me?" What did she want, a reply? I was listening, but she wasn't telling. Then her face set, all pleading gone, her eyes glazing over. "I've seen things. You, your targets, your missions, your battles, everything. I've seen the outcome of all before you even knew about a fight or a mission. Blaze it's going to end badly for y—" "Shut up and get it over with!" The Vio yelled, launching herself at Shadows. "Damnit Blitz, I said cool it!" I yelled, grabbing her foot mid-jump and throwing her into a nearby tree. She got back up and pulled out one of her guns, aiming at Shadows. Old protective instincts resurfaced, and I tackled Vio just as she pulled the trigger. The bullet wizzed past Shadows' head, making her duck on the branch. Vio kikced me off of her and rolled into a crouching position, katana in hand. "What the hell are you doing?!", she screamed at me. "I said calm down, Blitz" "My names not Blitz!", she grunted as she launched herself into my stomach, katana held out. There was a sickening _squeltch_ followed up by a loud _thunk!_ As the blade slid between two large scales on my stomach and into the tree behind me. She then grabbed the metal blade and let loose every volt of electricity she had slin her. After she had depleted her reservoirs, she stood there panting. I finally looked up and grabbed her by the throat, burning her slightly. "That wasn't your smartest move I chocked out between clots of blood. Pulling out her other katana, she slashed down on my forearm, forcing me to let go. "You've disobeyed Dr. Millstone. Now you're on your own, and you'll have all the Organization after you too.", she coughed. She threw down a flash-bang, blinding both me and Shadows. When the white spots faded from my vision, Vio was gone. I sighed and instantly regretted it, coughing up more blood. Placing my hands on the rubber grip and my foot on the tree, I proceeded to pull the sword out of me and the tree. Shadows jumped down and pulled the sword out with one hand. I fell to my knees, puking up blood, as soon as the sword came out. "I should really stop getting myself pinned to trees", I muttered. Glancing up, I saw Shadows smirk. Kudos for me. After one more blood-puking fest, I lost consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all my devoted fans! All 4 of you... Hmm. Not so devoted I guess. Anyway, I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Except for Blaze. Shadows and friends belong to White Wing Alchemist****. The story is Assassination of Memories. Read that if you want to understand this one. Terra and Kevin belong to SurfandSnowRider. Her story is Another Side. I recommend it. Officially. Please review! It's not that hard, just a little green button and a few words...**

* * *

**Blaze POV**

"Is he waking up yet?" "It looks like it."

I opened my eyes to see a shadowy figure in front of me. I tried to see their face, but everything kept swinging in and out of focus. It was like trying to watch a movie directed by Michael Bay (haha, get it?). I groaned and the figure in front of me stepped back.

"Oh, he's getting up!", A high pitched voice said as I propped myself up on my elbows. A wave of nausea washed over me, making me instantly regret it. "Whoa, easy now. Don't hurt yourself.", another voice said. Ha. Obviously, this guy, or at least it sounded like a guy, didn't know who I was. I chuckled lightly, then groaned again at the throbbing in my head. What happened to me? Why did it feel like there was a chorus line of elephants tap-dancing in my head? Why did my stomach tingle? And what the hell was in my hand? I squeezed my fist a little to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Whatever it was, it was small and disc shaped. "Are you okay?", said he higher voice. Presumably a girl's. "Where am I?", I asked. "You're in our cave." the girl said, sounding a bit relieved. "We found you about a mile away, covered in blood and unconscious.", the guy said. The world seemed to have stopped spinning, so I looked up at the owners of the voices. First I saw the girl. She was standing close to me, concern written all over her face. She had dark brown hair and deep gold eyes, which seemed to be smiling. She looked about 15 and around 6ft tall. Behind her, leaning against the cave wall, was the boy. His eyes were a piercing gray. They looked like they could see into my soul. But if they did, he would be on the ground crying and begging for death. His hair was light, sandy brown with darker, almost black, highlights. Or would it be lowlights? He looked a couple of years older than the girl, and just a little taller. "My names Terra", the girl said. "I'm Kevin", said the boy. I looked at each of them in turn, then down at my shirt. "Blaze. I'm Blaze.", I said. "What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere covered in blood?", asked the boy, Kevin. "I-" I looked down and closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened just a few hours earlier. I remembered finding Shadows and almost killing her. Then there was a fight wherein I ended up a human, well, almost human, shish-kabob. So that explained the tingling in my stomach. But not why it healed so fast. Even I couldn't heal that fast. And I could heal pretty fast. But what happened after that? It was all dark after that. But then there was a flash of a girl carrying me. I couldn't see who it was, everything was blurry, but I knew it was Shadows. And then my face was wet. She was crying. No, that can't be right. Shadows never cried, she was like a rock. Then the image cleared and I saw my hand reaching up to touch Shadows face. "These are tears. People cry when they're sad" I heard my voice say. Snapping back to reality, I looked down at my fingers, almost afraid at what I would find. But sure enough, there were two clean splotches through the dried blood. If Shadows was crying, something really, really bad must have happened. Oh wait. Something bad _was_ about to happen. Which is why I needed to find Shadows. Fast. "Umm, where's the nearest town?" I asked the two kids in front of me. "About ten miles east of here" was Kevin's reply. I slowly got to my feet and swallowed back the nausea. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting the two of you. But I've got to be on my way now." I said as I walked unsteadily to the cave entrance. "Wait. We'll come with you." said Terra. I really wasn't in the mood to argue, and she looked like she would put up a really big fight, so I didn't say anything; just kept walking out the cave.

* * *

I walked outside and stopped as soon as the sun hit my eyes. I stood there blinking in the sudden light, and stretching my cramped wings. I reached up and touched the razor sharp bone spur on the top joint of my right wing, automatically reaching for my necklace with my other hand. Pulling out the whole chain from underneath my cut and bloody shirt; I held it up to the sun, admiring the reflective sheen off the midnight black feather. The necklace consisted of a large black feather between two smaller scales. I had a bracelet that looked the same, except it had a large crimson scale between two much smaller feathers. Getting those feathers had been no easy task. The original owner kept them hidden extremely well. But even she couldn't collect every little feather that fell off of her. That's how I got the two smaller ones. The big one was much harder to get. But she hardly even noticed when she was trying to fight for her life in one of our more hectic missions. I don't even remember what rank I got for that one. I stopped caring after she left. "You ready to go?", the girl, Terra, asked. Snapping out of my trip down memory lane, I slipped the necklace back under my shirt and replied. "Yeah, whenever you are".

* * *

"So, who you lookin for in town?" Terra asked again for the hundredth time. "I'm trying to find an old friend", I replied, again, for the hundredth time. "What kind of friend? Is it a girl?", she asked. "Yes". Her face fell at this reply, but perked back up again when there was a rustling in the bushes. We had been traveling east for about half an hour. I could probably could have flown to the town by now, but these two kept me entertained. "What's that Kevin? Kevin?" we both spun around to see Kevin struggling on the ground wrestling with two sweet smelling, gaunt skinned creatures. Terra screamed and I spun around again to find her with one holding her from behind, and another covering her mouth. Looking up to where the foul smelling creatures came from, I saw one of the sitting on a branch looking down at me. I put on an irritated face and said "What do you want? Your in my way, and I have somewhere to be." "Oh, we just want a snack. Don't worry, it won't take very long." Terra had gotten her mouth free by this point, and screamed "Disgusting Leeches! Just like a vampire to outnumber someone rather than fight them head on! And there's only two of us that can even fight you anyway." Ignoring her, I asked again "What do you want?" "Just a snack. God, are you dense?" "Just get out of my way, I have to meet someone." "Hmm. Your muleheadedness reminds me of someone. You remind me of Shadows. You even have that annoying smirk." My eyes narrowed at that. "What do you know about Shadows?", I asked. "Well aren't we moody? Well, my names Holden. Shadows owes me a debt." "Well, if Shadows owes you a debt," I said reaching into my cloak. "Let me pay you back for her." I whipped the small pistol out of my cloak and fired off three rounds into his shoulder. He just laughed, jumped down from the tree, and walked toward me. When he got to me, he grabbed the gun, and snapped it in two. "Oh no. You've broken my gun, whatever will I do now?" I asked in mock fear. While he blinked, I morphed my right arm in a flash of fire, and shoved it in his stomach. He looked at me with shock and pain plastered on his face. I slid my arm a little deeper, till I found his spine. Once I found it, I grabbed it and twisted, snapping it in two, and threw him into a nearby tree and faced his comrades. They looked on at me in shock and horror. I raised my silver dripping hand and ignited it, causing a black flame to run across the silver blood. So they burned black? That was just plain cool! One of the vampires holding Terra suddenly rushed up to me from behind, attempting to catch me off guard. I spun around and grabbed his face with my morphed hand and lit it. He instantly started screaming as the black fire spread across his entire body. He seemed to shrivel up, and then just disintegrate in my hand. Ok, this was starting to creep _me_ out. And then, with no warning, I blacked out. When I came to, I was standing outside a small two-story house. Just outside a second story bedroom window. From inside, on the first floor, I could hear fighting on the first floor, then it stopped. A couple of minutes after the initial silence, I jumped through the second story window. I heard a door slam and rushing feet. The entire room dripped with shadows scent, so this was the right place. I held Holdens body against the door and stuck a long knife through his stomach, pining him there. A soft groan escaped his lips as I let go. I pulled out another knife and carved into the wall next to him, "I picked up your tab". I heard pounding feet the stairs as I finished, so I jumped through the window again. I dropped a couple of feet, then opened my wings and launched myself over the roof with a single flap. Landing in the forest a few miles away, I sat down to wait. Shadows would show up soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I really hate this chapter. It took forever to write! And it still sucks! But, in my ****defense, I wrote it all at night when I was supposed to be in bed. So I was pretty out of it. So, maybe if I get some reviews of what people think is wrong, it will get better...**

**(This is the biggest file I've written! Ever! And I did it all by mehself ;). )**


End file.
